candled nights
by sakura952
Summary: lemons :D re uploaded


Her breathing slowed, the pounding began to become more urgent. She need it she wanted it. She pulled Garra in for another rough kiss her hands becoming entangled in his bloody red hair. He was rough and that only turned her on even more. The never ending battle of tongues ensued and would never have a winner.

Sometimes he was dominating sometimes she rode him to ecstasy either way she love it. The rough texture of his clothes were annoying because she wanted to feel skin, she needed to feel that smooth skin of his. He slowly broke apart their kiss and only a trail of saliva connected them. He smirked and slowly kissed her exposed neck nipping at her soft spot making sure to leave a love bite. She fiddled with his shirt literally ripping it off in her haste to see skin; she began to kiss every place she could reach. His skin tasted like a salty sweet candy that made you want more and more.

As she straddled him to get a better vantage point the grabbed at her already bare breasts. He fondled them roughly squeezing and pinching her erect pink nipples. She moaned into his skin accidentally biting skin and the metallic taste served as another round of turn on. She liked the wound clean as his right hand went down lower. He stopped at her waste band being that damn dirty tease she loved so much. "c-c'mon little lower" she moaned quietly as his hand began to go south and his other began to fondle one of her breasts. Then his hand began to pinch her swollen clit causing her to gasp in pleasure. He was being rough with her clit as his middle finger and ring finger entered her vagina roughly. She began to pant and moan and soon began to buckle her hips in evident need of more, and he smirked. "How does that feel cherry blossom?" he asked in a slightly mocking tone. "g-good" she replied with a husky moan soon after. As he put one nipple in his mouth and sucked on it roughly she gave another delicious moan that meant she was close to ecstasy.

She held onto his shoulders, gripping tightly and buckling roughly. Garra stopped all movement as she whined and panted. "shhh hold on" he told her in a reassuring tone as he pulled down her shorts and panties. They were thrown somewhere in the candle lit room and he pushed her roughly on the bed and licked her exposed clit. That did for her as she saw a white light flash behind her eyes as she came silently screaming his name. "Time for the main course" garra said rather huskily as his member now fully exposed was hard and ready for penetrating her sweet cavern. He put his head at her entrance and lightly teased her and she buckled her hips in response.

"It's my turn" she said as she flipped on top and kissed his bare abdominal leaving a good amount of love bites ranging in size. Slowly she made way to his member, so slow that garra pushed her lower. She began by licking the sides of his pulsating rod and slowly inch by inch reaching his head. As she le more of his in her mouth she greedily sucked till he was close to ejaculation. As soon as he was going to cum she stopped, now its time for the main course". She slowly let his member enter her, the feeling of his member inside of her made her knees go weak, good thing she was straddling him.

He moaned as he felt himself all the way in her sweet cavern, and moaned a little louder when she began to bounce up and down slowly.

"Mmm ahhh ahhh yes aahh" she moaned quietly as she repidataly hit that spot that made her want more.

"Ahhh ahhh" she began to moan louder and in the attempts of making this amazing dance of theirs last longer he went on top and began to thrust in to her deliberately slower. Her body was engulfed in heat that radiated pleasure every time the tip of his member would hit the g-spot she trembled in pleasure.

He began to pick up the pace as his need became greater and her moans became huskier. She was close that knot in her stomach was tightening, "just a little more, please harder fasuuuhhhhhher". He complied and began to move at a pace that rocked the bed into the wall rather loudly and that noise couldn't compare to the howl of pleasure sakura emitted as she came and that triggered his orgasm. As their highs began to come down she pulled him into he arms never wanting him to leave. "I love you garra-kun" "I love you to sakura" he said and soon he let unconsciousness take over and as she began to fall asleep she knew she had made the right choice in her lover.


End file.
